Vampire Kiss
by Dereks True Mate
Summary: Ever since Bella told Charlie she was going to be married to Edward things have been happening rather fast. Not that she minded moving in with Edward but she is just scared about the sudden changes.Will Bella's fear get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight characters. Stephenie meyer does.**

**Chapter 1**

Bella sighed as she sat on the back porch of t Cullen's house. It had been weeks since her parents had spoke to her. Both Renee and Charlie were very mad that she was getting married in august. It was now the middle of July and because of her fight with Charlie she lived in the Cullen house now.

When she wasn't thinking about her parents or Jacob or much against her will deciding wedding plans she was happy living at the Cullen's house. She felt like she truly belonged even if she was still a human living with a bunch of vampires. The reason she was alone was simply because Edward and his siblings were out hunting and Carlisle was at work. She was alone with Esme which she didn't mind at all since she already considered Esme her adoptive mother.

The two of them got alone rather well, they would play Emmett's Video games or at least Bella would try to teach Esme how to play his video games. When they weren't doing that they would be watching movies or something to that affect.

Bella sighed as she left her thoughts and got up from the porch and walked into the rather large house. She sighed as she silently headed towards Edward's room. She began to climb the large amount of stairs but finally she got to the top about a good 10 minutes later since she had taken her time.

She went down the hall quickly and walked into Edwards room closing the door behind her. She sighed as she smiled at the large bed that was still in the room which was just for her since she was the only one who needed sleep.

Bella always had a habit about when she looked at the bed she would looked down at her engagement ring and groan just a bit but she was slowly getting over the fact that she was getting married in a couple of weeks. She sighed as she went to sit on the bed and grabbed one of her books that she would attempt to read but these days she had trouble keeping her concentration on the book especially when Edward was around.

She looked at the chapter she was one and slowly began to read down the page but she only had to do it for so long only because about 15 minutes later She could hear the loud Laughter of Emmett as the Group of teenage vampires came home.

She smiled as she continued to pretend to read her book making it looked like she was rather interested in it. But that didn't last much longer due to the fact that Edward had walked into the room and crawled on to the bed and sat next to her pulling her in to his arms. And resting his chin on her shoulders.

Bella smiled softly as she Gave up reading the book for that fact it would be waste of time at this point since she really wouldn't be able to concentrate. She threw the book onto the couch and then looked at Edward.

"How was your hunt?" she asked softy.

Edward smiled softly as he looked at her a bit "It was nice but I would rather be here with you" he said softly.

Of course this caused poor Bella to blush as she was once again being Dazzled by Edward. But before they could let their lips meet in a kiss a very hyper vampire came bouncing into the room.

"IT'S TIME ONCE AGAIN FOR BELLA BARBIE TIME!" she yelled quite happily.

Bella jumped because Alice had scared her she wasn't expecting her but he groaned when she heard what the hyper vampire had to say. She hated Bella Barbie time but she knew she had no choice on the matter.

She looked at Edward to see him growling softly he seemed to be irritated at the moment. She sighed as she got out of Edwards arms and gave him a quick kiss

"I will see you later.." She said softly.

She then turned to look at the hyper vampire holding out her arm to her.

"alright alright.. Do your worst" she said looking at Alice.

Alice happily grabbed Bella's arm and drags her out of the room towards her own room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright there it is Chapter 1 of my fanfic. I know its not all that wonderful but I hope it will get some people hooked it I do want to tell everyone it will get better. Oh and that reminds me where Bella Barbie time is mentioned I want to give credit to the author known as My Bella was the one to originally come up with that. Now please review and comment I hope to get Chapter two Bella Barbie up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters much against my will.**

**Bella Barbie Time**

Bella sighed as she found herself once again in the bathroom that belonged to Alice. She sighed as she sat there not bothering to complain knowing it would be completely useless at this point. Alice was off in her own little world curling Bella's hair which was one of her favorite tortures that she did to Bella.

Bella was beginning to go off in her own little dream land getting lost in her thoughts she had learned to do this because it makes the time that she is being tortured go a lot faster but she was confused as to why she was doing Bella Barbie time because she only had a habit of doing it when Bella would be going somewhere so it didn't make much since to her. She decided to question it.

"Alice why are you having Bella Barbie time? I'm not going anywhere so why dress me up" she asked a bit confused.

Alice giggled her happy giggled "that's easy Bella its to tease Edward and he will proudly end up taking you on a date" she said happily even knowing she already knew this for a fact.

Bella looked at her a bit wide eyed but then giggled a bit "hmm that should be fun" she said going back to her daydreaming happily.

Alice just rolled her eyes as she happily continued the torture that she was doing to Bella even knowing it wasn't that fun when Bella didn't whine about it but she still enjoyed it.

Once she was done curling her hair she went towards her face to do her makeup which was one of her favorite activities she was actually very good at putting on make up she had learned it from the best Roselie. She giggled as she put the eye shadow on along with eyeliner and a small amount of clear lip gloss The eye shadow that she had chosen was a light blue so it complemented her outfit that she was going to be forced to wear.

Once she was done she quickly escaped to her room to get the outfit she had bought just for Bella. She had a habit of buying Bella outfit's and not telling her the price ever since Bella had moved in with them.

Bella just sat there because she knew exactly where Alice had gone which only jut made her groan because she knew if Alice left the room it meant simply that she had a new outfit for her to wear.

Alice ran back to the bathroom with a beautiful Pale blue dress that was spaghetti straps. When Bella laid her eyes on the dress she gasped she had never worn anything close to the dress that Alice had in her hands "how much was that?" She asked suspiciously knowing Alice rather well.

Alice giggled softly "oh nothing just the…. Small about of $400.00"she said the last part really softly already knowing that Bella was not going to be happy about the price of the dress.

When Bella heard the price of the dress she gasped and looked angrily at the Pixie little vampire that stood in front of her.

"YOU SPENT 400 DOLLARS ON A DRESSED!!" she yelled looking at Alice like she was completely crazy.

Alice only giggled " you know you just made every vampire in this house wince in pain with that voice of yours now I suggest you be a good little human and get your butt in his dress before I make you get in this dress" She said with a rather wicked look on her face.

Bella just sighed as she took the dress then pushed Alice out of the bathroom so she could get dressed in peace.

Alice giggled happily as she skipped out of the bathroom and closed the bathroom door happily.

Bella sighed as she got undressed and put the dress on in replacement of her old clothes. She looked at her self in the mirror and gasped a bit. She couldn't believe that she was looking at herself Isabella Swan it shocked her a bit because she actually for once in her life looked beautiful it was defiantly a new thing for her.

Bella walked out of the bathroom and looked at Alice "Alice this dress is wonderful!" she said rather happily.

Alice smiled and skipped "I knew you would love it now lets take you down to see Edward I'm sure he will love it a lot more then I do." she said with a bright smile on her face.

Alice put a pair of Flat nice black shoes on Bella's feet then they walked down the stairs happily together.

When they got to the last couple of steps they saw Edward sitting on the couch. Alice made a coughing noise to get Edwards attention.

Edward turned around and looked towards the stairs but he froze when he saw Bella on the stairs in the beautiful dress. His mouth dropped as he looked up and down

"Oh Bella I didn't think you were capable of getting any more beautiful but once again you have proven me wrong" he said happily unfreezing and walking towards Bella.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek "please let me take you out and show you off to the world that you are mine" begged hoping that he could buy something nice for once and get away with it.

Bella smiled softly as she looked at him and nodded softly "I will go any where with you" softly looking at him with a bright smile.

**Authors Note**

**Ok every one there is chapter two I hope you like it I cant wait to get started on the next chapter I am getting into this. Now please review because the more you review and give me suggestions the more I will write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!! (Re-Done!!)**

Bella watched the scenery go by in Edwards Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish. Not knowing where Edward was taking her was starting to bug her slowly but there was really nothing she could do about it. Edward wasn't telling her anything as to where they were going. After about another half and hour in the car they finally came to a stop.

When Bella looked out the window and saw that they were parked near a cliff that had a beautiful view of the sun setting. Bella looked at it in awe for a few minutes but then Edward blocked her view as he opened her door for her. He took her hand and led her over to a nice grassy spot on the cliff. He then went back to the car and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket.

Bella smiled softly "You know you spoil me Edward Cullen" She said softly looking at him as he set up their little picnic.

Edward let out a smooth laugh "Well I must keep my Heroine happy" he said softly.

Bella rolled her eyes at his little comment about being his Heroine She just watched the beautiful scenery happily as Edward finished setting up. Once he was done Bella smiled softly when she saw her favorite dinner and desert.

Bella began to eat it happily knowing that Edward wouldn't touch it since he has no taste for it at all. After Bella finished eating she stood up and walked over towards the edge of the Cliff watching the sunset. She thought it was a perfect evening with Edward.

Edward was putting the basket and blanket away not really watching what Bella was doing witch is a very dangerous thing to do because everyone knows how much of a Danger magnet Bella was.

Bella wanted to get closer to the Sunset so she moves closet to the edge of the cliff but it was a weak part and it easily broke off from the rest of the cliff sending it and Bella hurdling down towards the Water.

Bella screamed loudly as soon as she realized what had happened she looked up then down at the water she was quickly heading for she didn't know what to do flashbacks of what happened last time she was one a cliff she had gone cliff diving and she almost killed herself.

Edward on the other hand didn't see Bella fall until he heard a scream he turned around and looked horrified as she noticed Bella was missing from the edge of the cliff. She quickly without really thinking Ran to the Edge and jumped off the cliff trying to get to Bella before she hit the water.

Bella finally made it to the water a minute before Edward. Bella struggled to get to the surface of the water but she was failing miserably she was sinking fast. Edward finally hit the water and he swam for Bella as fast as he could before she ran out of breath. When he got to her he collected her in his arms then swam to the surface of the water.

They got to the top and they both took gapping breaths of fresh air. Edward then quickly jumped up to the top of the cliff setting Bella down safely on the grassy area they had been sitting earlier.

Bella sighed as she caught her breath and looked at Edward "ok… from now on I am staying away from Cliffs." Edward let out a sigh and nodded "You really need to work on the danger magnet thing.

Bella looked down at her dress and moaned "Aww man I just ruined a four hundred dollar dress Alice is never going to let me live this down." she said softly.

Edward left out a soft chuckle because he knew what Bella was saying was probably true, He knew Alice pretty well and she did make a pretty good habit out of torturing Bella.

Bella sighed softly she shivered softly at the cold and sneezed if she stayed in this weather she would end up sick.

Edward looked at Bella with concern. Bella sighed softly as she looked at him. "Don't worry Edward I'm fine… just cold" she said softly she didn't want to get him concerned.

Edward nodded softly as he got up and went to the trunk and found some spare clothes it was just one outfit but it would have to do at the time. He got out of his wet clothes and put the pair of pants but he made sure he was out of Bella's line of vision.

Bella was off in her own little world she hadn't really noticed that he was changing his clothes. Bella was actually too cold to really concentrate on anything else even knowing it was the summer the night near the sea was always freezing cold.

When Edward was done changing he walked over to Bella "here put on this shirt it should be big enough to cover you all the way down to your knees and then I have a blanket in the trunk to keep your warm" he said softly looking at her.

Bella nodded softly she was surprised to see that he had changed without her being aware of it and she noticed that he was without a shirt she blushed softly but tried to keep her eyes on his face.

Bella took the shirt and went behind the car to where Edward couldn't see her get changed. But of course Edward was being his normal gentlemen and looking at the ocean so she had privacy.

Bella quickly changed into the shirt and put her hair up in a pony tail that she had managed to sneak by Alice. When she was done she was dry(except for her hair) but she was still freezing. She walked back over to Edward. "I'm done Edward" she said softly.

Edward cautiously turned around and smiled holding back his laugh because she was in Emmett's shirt and she hadn't realized it yet. Bella was too cold to notice anything at the moment.

Edward noticed this and quickly went and grabbed the blanket and closed the trunk of the car. He Went over to her and put the blanket around Bella.

Bella smiled softly as she wrapped the blanket around her closely. She then went to the car and sat in the front seat with her seat belt on as she attempted to get warm.

Edward quickly got into the driver seat and turned on the car turning on the heater to help Bella get warmed up. He then began to drive home.

Bella sighed as she bundled up into her blanket and sneezed a couple of times as she looked out the window. Bella already have the feeling she was going to be getting a cold and she was curious to see how this would role over.

After about 30 minutes they made it home they parked the car in the garage and just sat there not really wanting to get out of the car and deal with the family that waited inside.

They sighed softly as they slowly got out of the car. Bella kept the blanket around her because she was still cold just not as much as she was before. Edward made sure he wasn't too close to her only for the fact he didn't want to make her colder.

They walked into the house and looked around the room and noticed no one was there in the kitchen. They then snuck there way into the living room and began to head for the staircase. But stopped dead in there tracks when they heard Alice's booming voice coming from behind them.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING?!" she asked in a very pissed off voice.

Edward and Bella closed there eyes as they looked down at their feet preparing to get a good yelling at. But then Bella got another tickle in her nose and she couldn't help but sneeze.

Alice stopped herself from yelling more when she heard Bella sneezed and quickly ran over to her and looked at her with concern. "Bella are you alright?!" She asked as she looked at her.

Bella sighed softly "yes I am fine.. I am just a little cold… and I am sorry I really didn't mean to Alice." she said softly she was starting to feel the affects of her cold taking over her body. Esme came out of no where or what it looked like to Bella. "come on lets get you up to bed" she said in a mothering voice. Bella nodded softly as she was led upstairs by Esme.

Alice let Bella go feeling no need to argue and yell at her at the moment. Edward slowly began to follow Esme but before he could make a clean breakaway Alice noticed.

"And where do you think you are going Edward Cullen?" She said looking at Edward with a glare.

Edward sighed as he came back and turned around he took a deep breath and waited for the yelling to begin.

Alice took a deep breath "Now why in the hell did Bella fall off of that cliff?" she said looking at Edward. Alice was actually not mad at all because she had already knew it was going to happen but she liked to mess with her brother.

Edward took a deep breath "I didn't think the cliff would break like it did…I'm sorry.." he said softly not feeling the need to argue at the moment.

Alice sighed as she got bored of this act "Oh please, I know it was an accident but you will owe me for that dress because I will have to hear Bella apologize about that dress for a least two months. So you are going to do what I want, when I want it done otherwise I am telling Emmett about this little accident and you know he just loves to tease you about everything." She said looking at him with a smile on her face.

Edward was surprised that he didn't get yelled at but smiled softly and nodded "Alright" he said he would rather be Alice's slave rather then being tortured by Emmett.

Edward then went up to his bedroom that he shared with Bella when he walked in the room he saw Carlisle giving her an exam to see if anything was wrong with her.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed Bella was snuggled very warmly into. Edward looked at Carlisle "Is she going to be alright?" he asked looking at him.

Carlisle sighed as he looked at Bella who was now sleeping warmly in her bed. "Well it looks like she has caught herself a nasty cold. She is going to need a lot of bed rest and lots of liquids and we are going to have to watch just in case she gets a fever" he said

Edward nodded "Alright I will make sure she gets all those things. But right now I am sure she needs all the rest she can get and it doesn't help that we are talking this room so I must say goodnight" he said with a smile.

Esme and Carlisle nodded "Goodnight son" they both said and they left the room going on with whatever they had been doing before. Edward stayed there keeping eye out for Bella just incase he would need her.

**Authors Note: Alright everyone I finally got around to finishing this chapter and I worked really hard on it for crying out loud it is four in the morning and I just finished it. Anyways I want to thank My-Bella for giving me the inspiration to continue this fanfic. And a Huge thank-you to one of my best friends for from now on being one of my Editors for this fanfic. So I would love to hear your ideas and get feedback and don't be afraid to give me ideas I can always use them. Ok… I should stop rambling now.. Yea.. That sounds good.**


	4. Note to Readers

Hello my Dedicated Readers,

I am making it up to you to decide weither or not i continue the Edward and Bella fanfic i have posted. Now the only reason i am saying this is because as most of you know Breaking Dawn was realised a couple of weeks ago so that means the whole blankness after Eclipse kind of ends so i am not sure about continuing the rp. I already have most of chapter four done. So i will put a poll up on my homepage for and you can vote if you want this fanfic to continue or for me to just delete it.

Love,

Edward Cullens Wife.


End file.
